Getting Carried Away
by Eydisie
Summary: Midorima Shintaro & Requester - Midorima didn't have a clue how to satisfy his girlfriend on Valentine's Day, mainly because he never celebrated the holiday with anyone. With a little push, Midorima begins to realize that he doesn't need to plan something huge in order for her to have a smile grace on her face.


**This one was kind of more romantic than I thought... I was watching Secret Garden while writing this so I'm sorry if it's not too smutty gah _**

**This is for the lovely alisonstoner007, I really hope this meets your expectation, I'm not too sure on this one.. Belated Happy Valentine's Day!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Midorima Shintaro or Allison**

* * *

Allison padded through Midorima's hallway. She entered the living room, dropping next to him on the couch and slightly pouting.

"Shintaro, are we going to celebrate Valentine's Day?" Allison asks casually, trying not to let her selfishness become aware to Midorima. He peeked through his glasses and turned his gaze back to the TV screen.

"Are we not celebrating right now? No one is at home and it's only the two of us." He responds. Midorima knows that Allison's upset. Yet, he doesn't know how to approach her. His gift is parked in his bedroom, hiding under some random school materials in a cabinet. Midorima glances at Allison quickly. She's fumbling with something small in her hand. Her expression holds a disappointed one. Of course she would be upset, the both of them were doing nothing at his house, not even some sort of sweet affection, not even a planned date outside.

"Well, do you want to go out and get some desserts?" Allison suggests. She scoots closer to Midorima. Allison grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. When she turns her head to look at Midorima, his cheeks were a dab of pink. Allison couldn't help but giggle. He sighs in a sort of exasperated way. He still doesn't have a clue on how to make her happy on Valentine's day. Ideas came through his head and were immediately discarded all at once.

"You know, Shintaro, if you were a little intimate, that would make me more than happy." And Midorima blinks. It was like Allison was able to read through his mind.

"What do you mean by me being intimate?" He's intrigued to hear her answer, only to have his lips meet Allison's. She shifts her body to sit on his lap. Then she breaks away and in a split second, Midorima crashes his lips onto hers once again. He tugs at her waist, initiating her to come closer to his body. Allison happily acquiesces to this. Midorima pulls away, wrapping his bulky arms around her fragile waist. She holds up a box in front of him, opening to reveal several Hershey's Kisses inside.

"Do you want to share some chocolate?" Her plan was obvious, Midorima could clearly see through it. He watches Allison messily tear the wrapping of the Kisses, littering the pieces and plopping the chocolate in her mouth. And it was back to his again.

The kiss was sweet, undoubtedly. Yet what made it exciting was the way Allison's tongue rubbed against his. Midorima placed his hands atop Allison's thighs, slowly inching further and further to her stirring desire. The chocolate was now melting between their warm mouths. Once it was finished, Allison broke the kiss. Midorima's emerald orbs gazed upon her, especially towards her lips, which were bruised and gleaming.

Perhaps it was the chocolate, maybe it was Allison herself, but Midorima had the urge to screw her at this moment. He changes their position by leaning his weight on Allison to push her down on the sofa. This time, it was his turn to induct their chocolatey kiss. Instead of sucking on the chocolate however, Midorima primarily focuses on sucking her tongue. Allison began to think that the chocolate between them was a hindrance. The way Midorima was kissing her had gotten her so turned on, she was dampening just having the thought of that mouth eat her out.

"Shintaro…" Allison breathes out. He groans back, now nipping down to her collarbone. He takes the skin in between his teeth. A trail of distinct bite marks were probably clear from miles away, but Midorima had to take extra effort to let the world know that Allison was his and his only. His mouth travels above her chest, exposing one breast and taking a pert nipple in his mouth. Allison moans shyly, instantly covering her mouth because the sound was strange to her. Midorima's hand snapped up to her wrist.

"Let me hear your voice." His voice was so silky that Allison felt numb all over and couldn't resist. Midorima peels off his clothes. Seeing Allison's eyes rove over his athletic body, he wanted to show off more to her and keep those lustful eyes glued only towards him (he wouldn't outright say that to her though). He revealed a throbbing erection, one that would certainly be stretching Allison. It wasn't long before her clothes came undone.

As her panties joined the pile of ignored clothes, Midorima rubbed himself against Allison's wetness. His cock became slick and, without having the strength to hold back anymore, Midorima slid inside Allison.

Allison gasped, head throwing back and nails scraping Midorima's back. Midorima sighed against her ear. To have a momentarily fill of Midorima always made Allison's heart squeeze because lovemaking rarely happened between the two of them. And if it ever did, Midorima would always get carried away, whispering words that was out of his character, leaving marks, or fucking her senseless.

Midorima rolled his hips into Allison's in a rather fast pace, still maintaining a gentle manner. "I love you", he panted out in your ear, "I love you." Her shut eyes flutter open, surprised of the words that left his lips. And Allison's eyes began to swell. Knowing that she was moved, Midorima planted kisses on the crystals that streamed down her face. Once again, he repeated his words like a mantra. He thrust faster, skin slapping on skin. Midorima pinned down Allison's arching body.

"Sh-Shinta..ro!" Allison strangled out. Midorima was hitting her deep in places that caused her to curl her toes. He hooked his palms below her thighs and lifted them higher up his waist. The pleasurable feeling clenched around his cock and he wanted to cum right then and there. But he couldn't until Allison did first. Or so he intended to.

Midorima spilled inside Allison, earning a gasp that formed into a silent cry. Midorima cursed himself for reaching his climax so soon. He pat Allison's hip. "Get on your knees."

"H-huh?" Midorima didn't give her an explanation and turned Allison over himself. He then entered inside her again. Allison trembled at the new position, and she couldn't stop herself from letting out a loud moan. Midorima was fucking her ridiculously hard. The sofa was squeaking, pillows were being knocked off to the wooden floor. Allison was screaming out desperate cries - she felt so sensitive all over and it was making her delirious. She was thrown to her orgasm and it ripped through her like a bullet.

Midorima collapsed on top of her. Then the ignored thought of his gift suddenly snapped inside his mind. He kissed Allison's sweaty forehead. "I have something for you. It's in my room right now. I'm going to get it." Midorima said raspily, pushing himself off Allison. It was when he was on his feet that he was dragged down back on top of her.

"Why don't you keep me warm first. Or.. you can carry me to your bedroom." Allison's lips curved into a small smirk. It was a moment before Midorima got her drift. He adjusted his glasses, a mannerism that was always seen, and Allison was swept into his arms. Midorima stepped out of the living room. The couple entered his bedroom, and the only time Midorima ever gave his gift to Allison was next morning, after the boundless night of ethereal sex.


End file.
